Retail stores include numerous products from different manufactures and similar products may have different prices. Searching for a desired product in retail stores is a common, but key activity of a customer. Further, searching and selecting a right product may be a hectic and time consuming activity, especially in large supermarket stores. Currently, to enhance shopping experience, methods such as providing an electronic list of products on a kiosk and providing a bar code scanner to view the price of products are used. However, such methods may not optimize the time spent by the customer in searching for the desired product. It is important for retail stores to provide customer satisfaction and offer better services that help customers find a desired product.